Historia corta
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: Una historia corta, creada con las palabras más bellas del español. Entren lean, disfruten.
1. Capítulo 1: Arrebola

Bueno he decidido hacer una mini-historia y como es tan corta subiré los capítulos a diario, ya los tengo listos solo es para editarlos y publicarlos espero qué les guste.

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r.

.

7w7 7w7 7w7

.

 **Capítulo 1:** **Arrebol** a

 _Observaba con mucha pasión la **arrebolada** qué se en ese preciso momento se instalaba en el cielo despejado, cuando de repente…_

.

7w7 7w7 7w7

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Arrebol_ : Cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol.

Esta mini-historia esta inspirada en una imagen qué encontré, en ella hablaban de las palabras más bellas del español y aquí el resultado.

Seguiré escribiendo mi otra historia aunque publicaré una qué otra historia corta por aquí.espero sus comentarios y qué disfruten de la historia.

Bye bye


	2. Capítulo 2: Irisdiscencia

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r

.

Bv Bv Bv

.

 **Capítulo 2: Irisdiscencia**

 _… Me tope con unos peculiares ojos en un bello tono dorado, que sobresalían entre la_ _ **Iridiscencia**_ _, qué creaba el rocío matutino a su alrededor…_

.

Bv Bv Bv

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Iridiscencia:_ fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz varia creando pequeños arco-iris.

Eso todo, nos vemos y espero sus comentarios bye bye.


	3. Capítulo 3: Inefable

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r

.

): ): ):

.

Capítulo 3: Inefable

 _…Ese espectáculo era tan **inefable** , lo que muy apresar, dudo que pueda volver a verlo otra vez en mi vida…_

.

): ): ):

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Inefabl_ _e:_ algo increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras.

Nos leemos pronto bye bye.


	4. Capítulo 4: Serendipia

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r.

.

:D :D :D

.

Capítulo 4: Serendipia

 _… Tal acto fue cómo una **serendipia** , propia de antiguas leyendas y mi corazón se desboco…_

.

:D :D :D

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Serendipia:_ hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.

Nos leemos luego bye bye.


	5. Capítulo 5: Etéreo

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r.

.

;) ;) ;)

.

Capítulo 5: Etéreo

 _…Latía tan rápido que sentía que podía salir de mi pecho, volviéndose **etéreo** , en ese instante el noto mi presencia…_

.

;) ;) ;)

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Etéreo:_ extremadamente delicado y ligero algo fuera de este mundo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Melifluo

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r.

.

:0 :0 :0

.

Capítulo 6: Melifluo

 _…Con una sonrisa hermosa y con dirigirme un simple "buenos días", me derritió por completo por que su voz era cómo el **melifluo** de los quetzales_…

.

:0 :0 :0

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Melifluo:_ sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado.

 _cenzontle:_ ave que habita en el norte y centro de América e inclusive en el Caribe, se caracterizan por su bello canto y por imitar otras aves, en las culturas prehispánicas se le conocía cómo el ave de cuatrocientas voces.

Elegí está ave por las capacidades de ventrílocuo y cambios de voces que Erik puede hacer, además que la voz propia de está ave es muy hermosa.

Valla me la fume muy feo al escribir este capítulo pero en fin espero que les guste y nos leemos luego bye bye.


	7. Capítulo 7: Elocuencia

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r.

.

:v :v :v

.

Capítulo 7: Elocuencia

 _…Comenzamos a charlar y su manera tan **elocuente** de hablar hacían que las trivialidades, se volvieran divinamente complejas…_

.

:v :v :v

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Elocuencia_ : El arte de hablar de modo eficaz, para deleitar o conmover.

Nos leemos pronto bye bye.


	8. Capítulo 8: Limerencia

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r.

.

:)8 :)8 :)8

.

Capítulo 8: Limerencia

 _…La **limerencia** crecía cada vez más en mi, cada que conocía más de esa personalidad tan maravillosa que tiene Erik, ¡Oh su bello nombre!, pero…_

.

:)8 :)8 :)8

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Limerencia:_ estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra.

Nos leemos pronto bye bye


	9. Capítulo 9: Efímero

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r.

.

$.$ $.$ $.$

.

Capítulo 9: Efímero

 _…Desperté, solo era un sueño, tan **efímero** , cómo un espejismo que se coló entre mis dedos, que nunca más volverá…_

.

$.$ $.$ $.$

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Efímero:_ aquello que dura por un período muy corto de tiempo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Inmarcesible

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, si fuera mio, me comportaría como Patricio en bob esponja persiguiendo a Jeffrey la medusa 7w7r.

.

:S :S :S

.

Capítulo 10: Inmarcesible

 _…aún así fue un evento **inmarcesible** , que nunca se borrado y siempre está presente en mi el amor a Erik el fantasma dela ópera._

.

:S :S :S

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Inmarcesible:_ que no puede marchitarse.

Bueno y eso es todo espero que disfrutarán de está historia y nos leemos


End file.
